


McJoystick

by Avery_Bee



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (unless the bard decides to seduce), Aarakocra!Jenna, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Dwarf!Rich, Elf!Brooke, Gen, Genasi!Jeremy, Goliath!Jake, Half-Orc!Christine, Human!Chloe, I promise, Magic, Modern Era, READER OC CAMEOS!!!, Tiefling!Michael, Title will be explained eventually, Will update tags as more things happen, but that probs isn't going to happen, no one has met before, rating should stay the same tho, really a weird mix of modern and medieval, there isn't going to be any romance or anything, this is really just a mess..., wow this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery_Bee/pseuds/Avery_Bee
Summary: Our favorite squad finds themselves thrown together to complete a mission and on the way, they find themselves pulled into side quests, completeing their own arcs, and engaging in ridiculous shenanigans.Or, the (kind of) DnD AU that literally nobody asked for, but that you'll hopefully enjoy.
Kudos: 2





	1. Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was initially a very different story, but because of my personal situation I wasn’t able to take on the mental task of doing it how I had initially planned it. Because the original idea for the story would have taken months (at least!) to really plan out and plot and create, I decided to simplify it down to this for now. I’m hoping to be able to go ahead eventually and write it out how I had initially wanted to but for now, it was mentally exhausting me and I was putting way too much effort into it (I had multiple siblings tell me I was trying too hard for it) and it was draining me. So I hope you can enjoy what it’s become instead, I’ll explain at the end kind of what’s going on a bit more…

It was late into the night, probably nearing dawn, when Jake had finally been able to see the glowing lights of a city just miles away, he would definitely be able to make it before first light. He hoped there was an inn he could stay at, he had been traveling for a long time and could use a rest, he was nearing the brink of exhaustion. Though the sight of the nearby town had perked him up a bit, the fact remained that he had not had nearly enough sleep to continue on like this for much longer.

_ Just a bit longer _ , Jake urged his body on, pressing himself to keep moving despite the numbness in his feet, the aching in his legs, and the burning in his stomach begging for food or water. He had gulped down the last drop of his water miles back and had not come across any water sources. As for food, well, he still had a bit left, but he had been saving it after his next rest. He hadn’t thought it would take so long to crest the hill and now, with the promise of shelter just before him, he promised his stomach to fill it as soon as they reached an inn.

* * *

Michael had been in this town for a few days now and was beginning to lose hope. He had questioned most of the locals, scoured all relevant scrolls and books that might make mention of a stranger passing through within the last 60 days, only to find nothing. There was no information to be found, and he had decided that he would finish his interrogation of the townsfolk the next day, rest for the night and then be on his way to the next city over.

_ This is all pointless _ , he thinks to himself. He knows the importance of finding the information he was seeking, but after the dozens of places scoured and countess people interrogated, he couldn’t help but feel as though the person he was searching for didn’t truly exist. There was barely enough evidence to prove that they did. And so, with a final heavy sigh, he sets down the final plausibly helpful book in the small library, and leaves the building, making his way back to the house of a local noble who had been kind enough to extend a helping hand and offered him a place to stay during his investigation.

* * *

Rich had just entered town a couple of nights ago, he had just arrived as a stop in his journey to find a new adventure to embark on. He was tired of monotony, of carrying out the same duties day in and day out. So far in his travelings he had not managed to find any quest that called for him to accept. Yes, he found his life dull and felt discontent, and though he yearned to shake away this lethargic weight pulling him down, that didn’t mean he had to accept any job that came his way.

_ Maybe I should just accept the next offer that comes my way _ , he thinks, pondering the advantages of actually doing this. He shakes his head, lifting his tankard of ale to his mouth and taking a long drink. There is absolutely no way he could do that. He had his pride and he wasn’t about to throw it aside to just partake in any quest he might come across. He had to find something worth his time, something he really believed in or it would be just another chore to complete.

* * *

Brooke hadn’t reached the nearest town quite yet, she had another day or two of traveling yet to do, and so far all she had was exhaustion to show for it. She had yet to determine what exactly she should be doing during this self appointed mission. It seemed that there were few ways to truly better the world in any way that she could accomplish and so few people willing to help, to even stop and listen to her for long enough for her to even feel like she might be even the tiniest bit useful to the gods.

_ I should just go home, I might be punished for this but at least I could truly be doing something to help the townsfolk _ , she thinks, considering it for a bit. She shakes the thought out of her head. She was so close to town she could nearly feel the stone beneath her feet in place of the packed dirt road, could almost smell the freshly baked bread and hear the chatter of people trying to bargain with the merchants. She had decided. At the very least she would spend one night in town, get a good night of rest, stock up on some more rations, and then see whether it was time to return home.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Jenna had started her journey and she still wasn’t entirely sure what she was actually doing. All she knew was that she didn’t particularly like this realm. The wind moved in strange patterns that she couldn’t quite figure out and it was difficult to determine whether the unfamiliar plants and animals were actually edible or not. It didn’t help that she didn’t really know where she was supposed to be going in this strange realm of life.

_ At least I don’t have to think about covering my tracks too much now, _ she thinks, her eyes trailing along the path she had been following for so long now. She knew she was getting nearer to a town, she had to be after how long she had been following this road that hadn’t been interrupted since she had found it. She was beginning to dislike the sight of the road at this point, seeing as that was all she had seen for days.

* * *

This was the longest Christine had ever been away from home, and she was beginning to regret her decision to do this on her own. She didn’t have anything to do on the road, and she didn’t have anyone with her to talk to. She was glad to see that, at least according to her map, she was going to be coming across the next town soon.

_ Just a little more, Chris, come on, _ she keeps repeating to herself like a mantra hoping that it will inspire her to keep going. It was getting late and Christine was tired, she had been walking all day. With a sigh, she walks a few feet away from the path and crouches down to lay out her bedroll, clearing away any rocks or branches that might be in the way. Since she was still going to be walking for awhile, she might as well get some sleep for the night and start again in the morning.

* * *

Chloe had been in this same town for a week now and there was nothing more for her to do, it was time for her to move on. She hadn’t quite decided where to go next. She could always just wander around until she stumbled across a new place to stick around for a while, that was how she had wound up here after all.It didn’t seem like too bad of a plan.

_ Or I could ask around so I don’t waste my time stuck in another shithole, _ she thinks, deciding on her plan of action. She’d find the nearest town with something to actually do tomorrow, but for now she was going to have a drink at the town’s tiny tavern, go back to the damn inn that she had been staying in and go to sleep.

* * *

Jeremy had just finally returned home after a week long trip into the nearby woods to deal with a couple of Ashfangs that had been giving some of the town’s farmers some issues with their crops and livestock. After returning and cleaning himself up a bit, he heads down to the tavern, he knew that was where he would be able to the farmers to let them know that their problem was taken care of.

_ We never have anyone new in town, so then who’s that? _ He wonders as he walks into the familiar building only to see the unfamiliar face of a human woman sitting near the back, drinking what appeared to be her third tankard of ale. He shakes that off and makes his way to the bar, seeing the men he was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there’s going to be a second (and third) part to this chapter where we delve into the characters arriving or finishing off their last night in town before being all pulled together. I’m really sorry that this update is so small.
> 
> Honestly, I really am excited about this story but it’s been slow going and this damn quarantine is sapping away all my will to write to hitting me hard with not quite writer’s block, but almost and dang, it’s annoying.
> 
> This story is going to be updating every other Friday.
> 
> If you have an OC you’d like to see interacting with the Squad, let me know! You can drop me a DM or a comment on this story. If you’d like more information, go ahead and check out my profile.

Stepping past the guards at the gate of the town, he pauses and turns back to the one nearest to him. “Where should I go if I’m looking for a drink?” He asks, he had never left Charay before and Hanetij was so different from the capital city that he wasn’t really sure what to do.

“Walk down that way,” she says, gesturing down the path curving to the left. “Smaller building but well marked, you won’t miss it.”

“Right, thanks,” he says with a nod, turning his back to her and making his way down the dirt road, too narrow to be able to fit any kind of vehicle but wide enough that you could ride a horse along it. He followed the directions given to him, not that they were very difficult, and when he walks into the tavern he feels instant relief just knowing that he would be able to sink into a chair soon. Jake makes his way straight to the bar where a water genasi with dark blue skin sat, chatting with an elf and a dwarf.

Focussed on getting himself a drink, he hones in on the barmaid and gets himself a bottle of mead. He can feel the eyes of nearly every person in the room trained on him and he hates it. Glancing around the room he finds the emptiest corner and slips into a chair at a table with only one other person at it. A human woman with dark hair and already a few drinks in, if the abandoned tankards scattered around her were any indication.

“What do you want from me?” She snaps, glaring at Jake over the brim of her half empty drink.

Jake blinks, he hadn’t been expecting to be interrogated, he had honestly assumed he would be entirely ignored given the number of empty glasses strewn about the otherwise empty table. “Nothing,” he says, eyebrows furrowing together, “I didn’t mean to bother you, it was just… quieter over here.”

Her eyes narrow, gaze sharp as she scrutinizes the Goliath. “Fine, just drink your fucking mead, keep you mouth shut and don’t bother me,” she says in an impressive snarl for a human.

“Right,” Jake says, turning his eyes to the table and takes a long pull from his bottle. He spends an hour or so in the tavern, getting himself another few drinks and something to eat. Once he decides that he should probably get some sleep, he asks the barmaid where he could rent a bed to sleep in for the next few nights.

He gets directed to the building just across the pathway and makes his way there as quickly as his heavy, tired legs would carry him. Once he rents out a room, he crashes into bed, barely bothering to shut the door and drop his traveling gear onto the ground beforehand. He has only been in the cot for a minute before his eyes slip shut and he thankfully falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

Michael wakes at the first light and rolls out of the bed he has been using in some local noble’s spare bedroom. He spends a few minutes to gather himself, waking up entirely before putting together a bag of things he might need for the day, just a bit of parchment, a quill, and a small bottle of ink, along with his waterskin that he had filled the night before.

He makes his way to the large dining room, bright and full of natural light, where the large table was practically filled with trays piled with breads, meats, cheeses, and fruits. He sits in one of the chairs, other than himself and the food, the room was empty-a usual occurrence since he had been staying here. He takes a couple of apples, and wraps a smaller loaf of bread and some of the cheese in a thin cloth, placing all of the food into his bag. Setting the bag down onto the ground beside his chair, Michael sets about filling his stomach. He drinks the full contents of almost two full tankards of water and enjoys half a loaf of bread, a few different meats, a variety of cheeses, and an apple before deciding he was good to go for the day.

Hoisting his bag back up onto his shoulder, Michael pauses long enough to write out a quick note to his very generous host:

_ Dear Lord Durchville, _

_ It has been an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance and, as promised, I would like to inform you that as of the moment I am writing this note I have been unable to find any relevant information on the situation I have been looking into. If I still cannot find anything here by the end of today, I will be taking my leave to continue on my journey tomorrow morning. _

_ I humbly thank you for all of the assistance you have offered me in the form of resources for my research, a place to rest my head at night, and all of the food and drink you have had prepared for my benefit. _

_ I thank you greatly for all you have done and will ensure that you are properly compensated for your invaluable assistance. _

_ I have the honor to be your obedient servant, _

_ Michael Mell _

Scanning over the letter quickly, Michael gives a small nod and leaves it at the table where it would be easily found by the lord, or at least one of the household servants, before readjusting his bag and walking out the door to make his final sweep of the town, hoping to final find something to at least point him in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this isn’t really a prologue, but it is a kind of character introduction to meet them all and kind of figure out where they are and what’s going on with them. This story was originally going to be “Michael and Jeremy convince the rest of the group to do a DnD campaign”, but now it’s just a hey, Be More Chill’s SQUIP Squad in a fantasy world.  
> As of right now, none of the characters have met. They’re all from different backgrounds, places, and even races. You’ll learn more about all of that as the story progresses, though. The races are mostly based on DnD races, enemies will be a mix of DnD, homebrew, and Skyrim-esque. The world itself is entirely homebrew a mixture of modern and medieval. So you’ll see them chilling in taverns and sleeping in straw beds one moment but then wandering through huge cities in cars and calling each other over phones as well.  
> Because of the way this is going to be set up, I’m going to need a bunch of side characters, so if anyone has any OCs you’d like to see as a cameo, I have info for you in my profile, so please feel free to message with any questions!  
> Thanks so much for clicking on this absolute mess!  
> -TOBOT


End file.
